vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meredith Fell
Meredith Fell '''is a young woman in her mid 20s, sexy, savvy. Returns to Mystic Falls after getting her degree at an Ivy League university. She's a human. Mid 20's, Latina, pretty, intelligent, spitfire personality. A med school graduate with a natural curiosity for life. She's an intelligent young doctor who seems intrigued by Alaric's powers of recovery and starts to grow closer to him from there on. History Season Three In The New Deal after being hit by a car and transported to the hospital, Dr. Fell shows up and wonders why Alaric is on his feet, even though the wounds were severe. Alaric thanks her for helping him and Dr. Fell offers him to call her Meredith. Then she speculates that he might have a guardian angel or has made a pact with Devil. Alaric says that it's a little bit of both and leaves. In Our Town Alaric finds Meredith on the night of the foundation. She directly reveals that she knows of the existence of vampires, during the time in founder party she got into an argument with her ex-boyfriend, which was broken up by Alaric, before leaving he warned Alaric that Meredith is psycho, she thanked Alaric before leaving, after being paged, later that night Meredith ran into Alaric at the grill both of them were depressed, because Alaric dropped Jeremy to the airport while she lost a patient. The next day one of Klaus's hybrids find Meredith's ex- boyfriends body in the woods. It may appear that Meredith killed him or it was someone else. Appearances '''Season 3 *''The New Deal '' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' Quotes - (To Alaric) "Mr. Saltzman, what is your secret? Guardian angel or did you sell your soul to the Devil?" - The New Deal Trivia *In the books, Meredith's surname is Sulez but in the series it is Fell. *In the books, Meredith is best friends with Bonnie and Elena, but in the series, she has no relationship with Elena, and she is a lot older than in the books. *In the books, Meredith's physical appearance is the same as that to Elena Gilbert (portrayed by Nina Dobrev) in the TV series. *In the books, Meredith appears at the beginning of the story, where she meets Alaric K. Saltzman shortly after the death of Mr. Tanner. Meredith and Alaric have a relationship, confirmed when Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Matt have a conversation about the other power. In the series, Alaric appears soon after the deaths of Tanner, and Vicki. Alaric and Isobel Fleming were married before starting the series. After the start of the series, Alaric and Jenna Sommers have a relationship for two seasons (until Jenna's death). Finally, during the middle of the third season, Alaric meets Meredith Fell (Dr. Fell). *In the books, Meredith is the character that Damon is afraid of for her mental strength (she can resist the charms of the vampire). *Ironically, in the series, Meredith refers to the supernatural healing of Alaric as a pact with the Devil. In the books, Tyler makes the reference that Klaus made a pact with the Devil. *In Our Town, Meredith reaveals to Alaric that she knows about vampires. *There is a possibility that Meredith may turn out to be supernatural. Gallery 3X10-01.jpg tumblr_lsgc9tcTaz1qfzlloo1_500.jpg|Candice (Caroline), Ian (Damon), Nina (Elena/Kath), Torrey (Mary) ghu.png sdg.png m5.png m6.png m7.png m8.png m9.png m10.png m11.png m12.png Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Female Category:Fell Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Founder's Council Members Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Secret-Keepers